The DAYTONA 500
The Daytona 500 is a special event in Real Racing 3 starting from 16th February and ending 4th March. It was added with the Daytona 500 Update (v4.1.5) and released to coincide with the 58th Daytona 500. Players have the chance to win four 2016 Daytona 500 cars, namely the 2016 Hendrick Motorsport Chevrolet SS, 2016 Team Penske Ford Fusion, 2016 Joe Gibbs Racing Toyota Camry and 2016 Stewart-Haas Racing Chevrolet SS. These four NASCAR vehicles have been added to the NASCAR All-Star Series career series, and the Kevin Harvick's Champion Cup, Chase Elliott's Champion Cup, Matt Kenseth's Champion Cup and Joey Logano's Champion Cup bonus series in the NASCAR category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the The Daytona 500 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for The Daytona 500 Stage 01 (Welcome to Daytona) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Welcome to Daytona) are rewarded with R$50,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the chosen car on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Daytona 500 Stage 01. Stage 02 (The Turns of Richmond) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (The Turns of Richmond) are rewarded with R$50,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the chosen car on Richmond International Raceway. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Daytona 500 Stage 02. Stage 03 (An Australian Detour) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (An Australian Detour) are rewarded with R$50,000 and 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the [[Ford Fusion (Richard Petty Motorsports)|Ford Fusion (Richard Petty Motorsports)]] on Melbourne. Players will not be able to customize or upgrade the car throughout this stage. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Daytona 500 Stage 03. Stage 04 (The Straights of Indianapolis) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (The Straights of Indianapolis) are rewarded with R$50,000 and 5 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the chosen car on Indianapolis Motor Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Daytona 500 Stage 04. Stage 05 (The 500 Begins) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (The 500 Begins) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the chosen car on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Daytona 500 Stage 05. Stage 06 (The Tension Builds) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (The Tension Builds) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the chosen car on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Daytona 500 Stage 06 Stage 07 (Victory in Sight) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''Victory in Sight) are rewarded with R$??,000 and ?? and the chosen prize car. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the chosen car on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Daytona 500 Stage 07. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Category:The Daytona 500 Category:Chevrolet Category:Ford Category:Toyota Category:Challenges